


Candy Corn / Хэллоуинские леденцы

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Do it for the baby, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Omegaverse, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Уборка в проходе два.





	Candy Corn / Хэллоуинские леденцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Candy Corn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539356) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



      Хэллоуин не за горами, и беременность Ганнибала была более чем очевидна – ребенок становился больше с каждым днем, и потребности также становились все обширнее и разнообразнее по мере приближения крайнего срока в следующем месяце. Конечно же, Ганнибал продолжал делать то, что ему нравилось, например, ходить по магазинам без Уилла и приносить домой всевозможные продукты, которых время от времени безудержно жаждал. На сей раз это были хэллоуинские сласти.   
  
      В магазине после полуночи было не так уж много людей, и Ганнибал расслабленно толкал тележку по проходам мимо стеллажей. Ему нравилось ощущать дополнительный вес его живота при перемещении и смене положения, временами улавливая нежные взгляды проходящих мимо других омег, а его аромат был насыщен гормонами и примешивающимся запахом растущей внутри него жизни.   
  
      Когда он наконец нашел полку с нужными сладостями, то обнаружил, что ему необходимо больше одной упаковки этих очень дешевых и обычно искренне ненавистных конфет для удовлетворения потребности в рафинированном белом сахаре. Шелестящая упаковка мялась и громко шуршала в руках, пока он читал основной состав, когда мягкие шаги приблизились к нему - еще одна омега, судя по запаху.   
  
      - О, вы не должны есть это, - пронзительным голосом сказал мужчина позади.   
  
      Воспринимая это как маленький дружеский совет, Ганнибал повернулся к другому омеге и погладил живот, привлекая внимание к главной причине того, почему жаждал такого рода вещей, которые в любой другой ситуации несомненно презирал бы. С расцветающей на губах милой улыбкой, он оглядел незнакомца с подтянутой фигурой в плотно облегающем спортивном костюме.   
  
      - А не слишком ли вы стары для беременности? - засмеялся мужчина, проходя дальше между полок, с одними только капустой и сладким картофелем на дне огромной корзины.  
  
      Мурлыкая нежные слова ребенку внутри него, Ганнибал снова потер живот, пытаясь успокоиться собственным запахом.  
  
      - Грубо.   
  


***

  
      Заплатив за покупки и уложив их в сумку на длинном ремешке, Ганнибал отправился на парковку, сосредоточившись на единственном Приусе, оставленном в самой дальней части. Когда из магазина вышла высокая тощая омега, Ганнибал уже успел подогнать Бентли к машине незнакомца и лишь выжидал момент.   
  
      Раздраженно пыхтя после приложенных огромных усилий для толкания и оглушения омеги наплечной сумкой, полной конфет и консервированных каштанов, Ганнибал наклонился над капотом машины, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и отправить мужу смс.   
  
      « _Уилл, ты можешь подъехать к продуктовому магазину? Я на задней стороне парковки и не могу самостоятельно поднять в багажник настолько тяжелого человека._ »  
  
      « _Мы поговорим об этом._ » - ответил альфа и тут же поспешил к магазину.   
  
      Когда Уилл прибыл, тощий омега все еще был жив: оглушенный и стонущий, он лежал на асфальте между Приусом и их Бентли.  
  
      - Ганнибал! Что тут случилось?! - Уилл подбежал к своей паре, целуя в лоб и беспокойно ощупывая живот на предмет каких-либо повреждений.   
  
      - Он был очень груб, и я ничего не мог поделать, кроме как вырубить его дважды… - самоуверенно ответил Ганнибал.   
  
      - Ганнибал, ты обещал не убивать в одиночку на последнем триместре! - Уилл подошел к еще дышащему телу, тыкая носком ботинка и заставляя мужчину стонать от боли.  
  
      - Ребенку требуются питательные вещества, которые содержатся в этом высокопротеиновом человеке, Уилл, а еще он сказал, что я слишком стар для беременности.  
  
      - Он сказал  _что_?  
  
      Такого весомого аргумента явно было достаточно: Уилл быстро опустился на колени рядом с незнакомцем, едва приоткрывшим глаза, и в улыбке оскалил клыки альфы, защищающего своего омегу от грубого поведения. Мужчина втянул воздух в легкие для крика, но Уилл свернул ему шею прежде, чем тот смог что-либо сделать, и тело безжизненно обмякло.  
  
      Пока руки Уилла забирали жизнь грубого омеги сразу после выяснения истинной причины его выслеживания, Ганнибал почувствовал мягкое натяжение ниточки связи между ними. Их сердца стучали в груди с долей адреналина и похоти. Уилл поднялся и нежно обхватил лицо Ганнибала теми же ладонями, что всего несколько секунд назад безжалостно отняли жизнь, чтобы мягко и неспешно поцеловать. Они сливались в трепетной ласке губ и языков, пока оба не почувствовали, что насытились запахом друг друга.  
  
      - Спасибо, любовь моя.  
  
      - Это все еще опасно, Ганнибал, - Уилл ласкал его живот, покрытый слоями маек и толстых свитеров.  
  
      - Технически я его не убивал, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, открывая багажник машины.  
  
      Уилл разделал мужчину прямо там, в багажнике, уже обтянутом пластиковой пленкой. Определенно эта свинка станет хорошим источником белка и низкого содержания жира на протяжении последнего месяца. 

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
